Honors Advanced Chemistry (CHE 453)
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Two unlikely students meet each other in the university's toughest course. Timmy planned for his future while Darcy lived for the moment. Out of curiosity, the two dissimilar geniuses form a shaky friendship. Although it's leading to more, variables keep them from experimenting. The course is nothing compared to the science between the two. Timmy/Darcy (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club.

**Honors Advanced Chemistry (CHE 453)**

Chapter One: The Begin of the Semester

"Timothy Magix"

"Present!" Timmy replied to the role. It was his first day of Chemistry 453 and Timmy was feeling a mixture of happiness and anxiety. After this semester he would have a degree. It was the seventh step in the condensed version of his future plans. It seemed to be happening so fast.

"Doireann Whisperia"

"It's Darcy." Timmy looked in the direction of the harsh voice. She looked bored and half-sleep already. It was a 9:30 AM class so Timmy understood to a degree. He made sure his schedule allowed him to get adequate hours of sleep and enough time to eat breakfast. He only altered his schedule to study. It'd done him well. He earned a perfect GPA, full ride, and had job prospects upon graduation.

Darcy put her head down and covered her face. Timmy looked once more before focusing on the instructor. Darcy peaked at Timmy before closing her eyes. She could tell he was one of those goody, anal types. His attentiveness on the first day was enough to make her sick. Who pays attention to the syllabus? It didn't matter. Darcy would be doing the same thing even if it were a normal lecture. There were parties all over town that she definitely wouldn't miss. School nights were usually the best. She was at two last night before she crashed at her place. She came home after five massively cross-buzzed. She was surprised she made it to class. The instructor ignored her even though she was sitting in the front row. Darcy was glad she chose one that didn't care. It made things easier when they left her alone.

Darcy was the first one to leave once class was dismissed. She sat in the chair closest to the door for a reason. Timmy got up and walked to the podium to introduce himself to the professor and ask about test structure. He always did this, it helped him when it came to planning his semester. He sent an email a week ago; but, face-to-face communication made sure nothing was lost in translation. Timmy put his backpack over his shoulders and left the classroom. He had an hour to hang out in the library and text his girlfriend, Tecna. Tecna was a Junior and went to a different university; they managed to make it work. They were both dedicated to their schooling and had a lot in common. The distance seemed to make them stronger. Soon he'd meet her parents.

"Timothy Magix." Called a cool voice. Timmy stopped walking and looked around. Did he really hear his name? He saw a couple of his classmates; but, no one he knew. He was sure nobody knew him. He locked eyes with a beautiful brunette he remembered sleeping in CHE 453. She couldn't have been the one to call him though. There was no way someone like her knew he existed. "Yes, I'm talking to you."

"Oh."

Darcy tapped her chin and walked slowly around him. "Hmmm, let me guess. You bought your textbooks two weeks ago." Timmy's face grew red and he didn't respond. Darcy stopped and gave him a small smile. "Library bound?"

"Yes, actually. Are you headed there as well."

"Only if you'll let me borrow your Chemistry book."

Timmy nodded and pushed up his classes. He was about to look through the text himself. It would be great to have someone to study with. He usually would with Tecna; but, it was difficult because they also had different majors. She was Computer Science, ITS double major while he was a Biochemisty, Physics double major with a minor in ITS. Even though Darcy was without a book he knew she had to be smart to get in CHE 453 and assumed she was equally studious. "You must not have received your refund check."

"Why do you think that?"

"You don't have your books."

Darcy laughed. "I never buy books."

Timmy was shocked. "Really?"

"Really." Darcy answered. She headed for the library. She could hear Timmy following behind. After the library she would eat and contemplate going to the rest of her classes. She made sure to make sure most of her classes were not attendance mandatory. CHE 453 is the only one she lucked out on. Darcy regretted making Chemistry her major. If she had stuck with Political Science she wouldn't have been done, but she wouldn't have to take five classes her senior year. She wouldn't have to associate with nerds like Timothy Magix either.

They made it to the library and Darcy immediately went to the machine that copies books. Timmy never used that machine before so it was going to be interesting; but, he'd have to witness it another day. Darcy cursed realizing it was broken. He could see every ounce of annoyance on her face. He wondered what she was going to do about the homework that was due Thursday and beyond. Obviously these shortcut weren't helping. "What is your GPA?"

"I don't know 2.7. Enough to keep me in my sorority."

Timmy frowned. "If you need help studying, I come to the library everyday after class and-"

Darcy cut him off with a laugh. "That's not my thing." Cute, he wanted to save her. Maybe she could save him. All work and no play equals a dull life, Darcy was anything but dull. She scanned the pages of the book they had for homework and gave it back to Timmy. "See you around."

* * *

Timmy yawned and threw the comforter off of him. He didn't know why, but his sleep had been disturbed. Maybe he had to use the bathroom. Timmy slid into the slippers beside the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. The common room in his apartment was only lit by the flicker of the TV. He could see one of his roommate, Riven, stretched on the couch. That wasn't out of the ordinary to see him awake this late into night; but, it was unusual to see him without company. His roommates were very popular, especially when it came to the fairer sex.

The bathroom door swung open before Timmy opened it. A woman yawned and stretched at the the door frame. Timmy turned away once he noticed she was just wearing a shirt. She seemed to laugh at him and leaned on the wall. "You're even more sheltered than I thought, Timothy Magix." That was enough to wake Timmy up; he turned on the lights. Darcy hissed at the sudden brightness. "Damn it, turn that off!"

"Sorry." Timmy said fumbling with the lights. Fortunately for him, Riven did it for him.

"Quit bothering my roommate." Riven commanded Darcy, pulling her out of Timmy's way.

Darcy scoffed and sauntered towards the couch. Riven followed her every move. "Oh please, spare me the faux friendship. What burns you up more? That I know him or that I'm wearing his shirt?"

Timmy grew even redder. Riven frowned and looked at the tag. Surely enough it said Timmy. He didn't notice thinking it was his; but, he should have known. It was too basic and fit like an extremely short dress on her. His shirts were shorter in length and usually bore the British flag. "How'd you get it?"

"Aww, I prefer wrath over envy." Darcy chided, without answering his question. "Besides, this isn't the first item from Timmy I've borrowed."

Riven looked at Timmy for confirmation. Darcy simply grinned. She loved stirring a reaction from Riven. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Darcy said sitting on the arm of the couch. "Are you mad?"

"Shut up."

Timmy left to relieve himself. In that short time Riven and Darcy had forgotten about their animosity and were all over each other. They didn't even notice him return or the sound of his door closing. Apparently he was going to see a lot of Darcy this semester. He didn't know her; but, he couldn't see her staying with Riven. He was a hothead and not as intelligent as she seemed to be. She wasn't even the type of girl Riven liked! It was obvious the chemistry was there from their display in the living room. Timmy had to admit he'd never kissed anyone like that. He'd only had chaste kisses with Tecna and no more than four. Tecna wasn't the most affectionate; and, that wouldn't change soon. That didn't matter to him. He loved Tecna and would never pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready for. He wasn't ready for it himself! Sometimes he wondered what it was like to touch a woman the way his roommates had. The thought always left him lightheaded. He was surprised he didn't pass out when Darcy revealed she was wearing his t-shirt. She was a very attractive woman and that action was something out of a fantasy.

Timmy's thoughts were broken when noticed that his drawer was still open. Amazing, how did she manage to get inside without him noticing? She couldn't have turned on the lights. He was lucky she just took a shirt... Was the t-shirt all she took? Timmy got up and searched the room. Everything seemed in place until he checked his desk. His chemistry book was gone. Timmy felt a lump form in his throat. Darcy said she never bought books; but, that didn't mean that she didn't have them. Timmy double checked to make sure he didn't misplace his book. It wasn't there.

Timmy opened his door and headed towards the couch. Riven and Darcy had cooled off and were in the process of falling asleep on the sofa. Timmy took a deep breath and tapped Darcy on the shoulder. She looked up with a face full of irritation. He swallowed. "Did you move my chemistry book?"

Darcy had no expression on her face. "What makes you think that I have it?"

"It's just that I can't find it..."

"So you think I stole it?" Darcy asked.

Riven glared at Timmy. How could he accuse Darcy? She'd been with him whole time; plus, she didn't have a place to hide such a large text. "I didn't say that, I-" Timmy said flustered.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Then just what are you asking?" Timmy said nothing. "Just say it!"

"Didyoustealmychemistrybook?!" Timmy finally cracked.

"Yes, I did." Darcy answered.

* * *

Darcy arrived late to her 9:30 class and took the seat closest to the door. She stayed focused for about ten minutes before falling asleep as usual. She knew Timmy was looking at her. It was almost as if she could feel him staring at her. She didn't care. She figured he was still upset with her. Things got heated that night. She never revealed where she hid his book; but, she assumed he found it because he didn't report her to the dean of students. She didn't care if he did. He lived off campus in the Specialist Apartments so there was nothing the university could do.

"So what's the answer, Darcy?" A professor asked trying to catch her off guard.

"Mg sub 3, Si sub 4, O sub 10, OH sub 2." Darcy answered then put her head back down.

"...yes."

Timmy looked down at the paper. He still was making calculations. How was she able to do that in her head? Without looking at the board?! She was even more brilliant than he thought. He was going to Skype Tecna for her help in the search for his textbook. With brains like Darcy's, he needed help! It would also be a great puzzle for her. Tecna loved solving puzzled. He missed her. He wouldn't see her until Spring Break to meet her father. It was nerve-wracking! Timmy focused back on his work to get him mind off of it.

When class was over Timmy was both surprised and upset to see Darcy waiting. She smiled at him. He didn't have anything to say to her and doubted she was there to apologize. So Timmy keep walking. Darcy called his name; he ignored her. It was passive aggressive; but Timmy was proud for asserting himself. He focused on his schoolwork twice as hard to make up for his lack of material. He was positively exhausted when he returned home. He unlocked his bedroom door and placed his bookbag next to his desk. That's when he noticed a slender figure sitting on his bed. Timmy screamed and backed into the wall.

Darcy cackled. "You scream like a girl."

"How'd you get in here?" Timmy blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know. How'd an attractive girl that used to date your roommate get into the apartment? I think the fact that I can get into your room has been established already. Do keep up."

"What do you want?"

Darcy cleaned the dirt out of her nails. "A lab partner that knows what he's doing."

"You mean do the work so you can slack off." Timmy translated

"Bingo."

"No."

"How about I do you a favor and tell you where your book is." Darcy pulled the book out of a massive cut into his mattress. Timmy was floored. How could he not feel her place it there or the difference in the way his bed felt. "Partners?"

"I can't work with you, Darcy."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd say that." Darcy jumped off the bed and showed him a picture of Tecna. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes" Timmy blushed.

Darcy nodded and flipped through her phone. "Now look at these." She handed Timmy her phone, but he gave it back to her once he noticed that it was a suggestive photo of herself. "Look at it."

"No!"

"Trust me, you'll want to see what I send your girlfriend if you're not my lab partner tomorrow."

Timmy's eyes widened; he stood his ground. "She wouldn't believe you."

Darcy showed him the photo again. "That's your shirt, your bed, your poster and this was taken with your camera. I admit, my friend Icy took these; but, if your girlfriend is half the brain I assume she is, then you'll be screwed. Can you really tell her that a random classmate of yours went this far simply to be your lab partner? Don't make this difficult for yourself."

"She would trust me."

"Care to test it?" Darcy threatened. Timmy swallowed. No, he didn't want to risk it. He shook his head and slumped in defeat. Darcy put the phone back into her pocket and smirked. "See you tomorrow, partner."

**(A/N) So far there are only going to be five chapter. Timmy/Darcy kind of grew on me while writing. It's no Riven/Aisha, but you'll probably see another one of these again. Give me a noncannon (not with Nabu) pairing and I'll take a crack at it.  
**

**_Next Chapter: Darcy adds Timmy as a Facebook friend._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, Facebook, Kim Possible, Bleach, Star Trek, Code Geass, Death Note, Marvel, DC, Danny Phantom or Invader Zim.

Chapter 2: Reactant 1

Darcy didn't appear to be perturbed that she actually had to do her own lab work. She was actually quite good at it. She always made precise measurements and catered to safety precautions. She was a great chemist, too bad she didn't care about school. "Did you write that down, loser?"

"Y-yes." Timmy knew that he still had to do the paperwork it required. He tried not to think about it. There could be major repercussions if they got caught. They would be kicked out and would never get into another university. His life could be ruined. Unfortunately, he felt like his life would be worse without Tecna. She was the only girl that had ever shown interest in him. Not only that, they were compatible to the point that Timmy thought they were designed for each other. He felt bad that he would have to keep this from her. Darcy did so much work not to do work. Why couldn't she use her cunning for benevolent reasons? He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up developing bombs or psychopharmaceuticals. For some reason Darcy developing psychotropic drugs seemed to fit.

"What are you planning on doing after graduating?" Timmy asked cleaning up after the lab.

"Working."

"I know, but doing what?"

Darcy shrugged and handed him her number and address. "Text me back immediately so I can have your number. You need to be over at my place at 7 and gone by 7:30 tomorrow."

"AM?" Darcy gave him a look. "Right. Sorry." Darcy rolled her eyes and left.

Timmy sighed and collected his materials. Did she expect him to forge her handwriting or was she going to write it herself? What if the instructor noticed the similarities of their work? He liked the situation less with each hour. He tried to calm himself down because Tecna would be calling in exactly 20 minutes. Their calls were planned and worked for both of their schedules.

* * *

"How was class today?"

Timmy hesitated for a bit before answering. "It's funny how BIO 522 is easier than CHE 453. It takes a lot more practice problems for me to understand it. It's truly fascinating and frustrating." He thought of Darcy. "My lab partner is incredibly smart. She never seems to pay attention in class, but knows the material and lab well."

"She probably studies at home." Tecna said, dismissing it.

Timmy laughed a little. "She says she doesn't. She seems to party a lot; almost to Stella's level, but she still has the grades and brains for advanced chemistry. If she was more focused, she would make a wonderful physician or discover cures. It's disappointing."

"You've been thinking about her future a lot." Tecna noticed.

Timmy blushed realizing she was right. Tecna wasn't the jealous type so she wasn't implicating anything. She was simply making an observation. "She's the only classmate I communicate with. I guess that's why her actions bothers me so much. Nothing will come of it though, she thinks I'm a dork."

"Just remember to stay focused. You're almost a graduate now. Don't let, what is her name?"

"Darcy Whisperia"

"Hmm, that name sounds familiar. Just don't let her distract you."

"I won't." Timmy promised.

"Don't worry about what she thinks, I think you're grand. I have to go now, the Winx are calling. I promise to call you again once it is over."

"Alright. Goodbye Tecna."

"Bye Timmy."

He hung up the phone and cracked open his biology book. That was his way of letting his brain rest from chemistry. Timmy was glad he finished the Informational Technologies minor. It would be difficult to have to balance three difficult subjects. His phone vibrated. Timmy grabbed it, hoping it was Tecna. It was a Facebook notification. Timmy got on his laptop to check it on a bigger screen. The new friend icon had a one next it, so Timmy clicked on it to see who it was.

_Darcy Trix-Bitch, Mutual Friends: 1_

She had over 3000 friends. There was no way she knew all those people. Maybe she wouldn't say anything if he denied it. She wasn't hurting for friends. He knew she was probably doing this to look for more things to blackmail him with; she didn't need to though. Those photos of herself were enough.

Timmy looked through her photos to make sure she didn't post them online. The blackmail pictures were risque, but they weren't pornographic. Darcy had many photos. There were albums of just herself, albums of "The Trix", but there was one album that made him pause. It was titled Transformations. The album cover was Darcy in a dark purple outfit with tentacles coming out of her back. He couldn't help, but click it.

Apparently Darcy was a cosplayer; she wasn't just a cosplayer, but an amazing one. The first costume was called original Trix transformation. She wore heavy makeup and a purple one piece, with a D belt buckle. She had others called Disenchantix, Dark Sirenix and Gloomix. He figured those were just original creations. She also had photos of her as a gypsy and a fairy. The other outfits were from shows and comics he knew. She was dressed as Shego from Kim Possible, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tia Harribel from Bleach, a sexy version of the Borgs, Cornelia from Code Geass, Gaz, Mystique, Psylocke, Madam Rogue and Death Note's Misa Amane. He confirmed her simply because she was just that good.

Now Timmy had a million questions for her knowing that there she had other side to her. He never pictured her as the type to follow a series, especially something like Star Trek. He grabbed his notebook and turned to the first blank page. He made sure to writ down every thought so he could ask her later. He grouped her original costumes together and called it "Darcy": How did you think of these costumes? Does your character have powers? He grouped the anime and cartoon questions together asking why she would dress as Neliel if she had a theme of antagonists. He wondered if Bleach was her favorite. He called the last set of questions "series". He wondered why she would dress like a Borg when she seemed to be more like a Romulan. Why would she dress as Psycloke when the fictional Brit was a heroine? He was done by the third page. He began to get more excited about the next day. Maybe it wouldn't be a total disaster.

**The Next Day...**

Darcy looked through her phone looking for the right song and put her ear buds in her ears. She drowned the rest of the cafeteria and focused on her beef and macaroni. She hated being on campus on a Saturday, but she had to eat. Her kitchen was a fire hazard; she was sure the stove was older than she was. It always reeked of gas when it was on. It just wasn't worth it. She could see Timmy approaching her, but she did nothing to acknowledge him. He was asking if he could join her, but Darcy turned her music up louder. Eventually Timmy got the message and sat away from her. However, it was still the same table.

Darcy looked over towards the spot Timmy confined himself. He looked like a kicked puppy. His head was down and he was pushing his food awkwardly. He definitely was a sensitive guy. It was something she wasn't used to and didn't like. If he was going to be this pathetic, then he needed to be away from her. "Why are you still here?"

Timmy looked up and turned a light shade of red. "I, um, wanted to ask you some questions. I looked through your albums on Facebook and I found out that you're quite the cosplayer."

"So what, you think I'm a nerd now."

"No, I wasn't saying that. I just want to know why you chose the characters you did. How long did it take you to make the outfits? Were you wearing wigs or is that your real hair?"

Darcy put her head in her hand. "Is that all?"

"No, I have a lot more to ask." Timmy said retrieving the notebook with his questions.

Darcy held her palm out and Timmy gave her the notebook. Darcy skimmed it and tossed it back to him. "Three pages, front and back. I don't know whether to be frightened or impressed."

"..."

Darcy got up and turned to him. "Be at my house at seven."

"About that-"

"Seven."

Timmy watched her leave with some anger in his eyes. He couldn't deal with her the entire semester. She was smart, but so was he. He'd find a way to get out of it; but, for now he'd play along. Timmy finished his chicken and rice before going back to his place. He had some studying to do; but, he would also plan. Darcy wouldn't have leverage for long.

**Later...**

Darcy answered the door as soon as Timmy knocked. He was actually early. Darcy pulled him inside and pulled him into her room. She locked the door and gave a sigh of relief. "If Icy or Stormy saw you, I'd never live it down."

"Should we get started," Timmy asked trying to break the ice. He was hoping that he and Darcy could collaborate on the homework rather than cheat. Darcy saw through that and waited for him to produce the homework she knew he did in advance. Darcy skimmed through it and copied the answers in her own way. Timmy felt a little uneasy as she did it; but, it was over quicker than he expected. Her work wasn't verbatim so Timmy felt a little relived, but still nervous. "I don't think I can do this again."

"The first time is always a little scary." Darcy said suggestively.

Timmy swallowed as Darcy got up and went into her closet. He almost passed out when he noticed her clothes flying out of her door. He thought she was being funny, not flirty. Timmy didn't know what to do. He missed all the signs. He thought Darcy hated him now he was locked in her bedroom, alone. Although she was hidden from his view, she took her clothes off. Timmy tried to control his breathing. She was very attractive, but he had a girlfriend. He would have to break it to her gently when she returned. Right now, he was too stunned to speak.

Darcy came out of the closet. Timmy had his eyes closed tightly. "Open your eyes." She commanded.

"Darcy, I have a girlfriend. I can't do this."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just open your eyes."

Timmy peeked a little and could see she was clothed. He opened them slowly and saw that Darcy was in character now. She had her hair in a ponytail and teased it to be wild. She was wearing a black halter, black capris and silver skull boots. The give away was the guitar in her hands. "Ember from Danny Phantom"

"Yes, she is one of my favorite characters, period. She's a hypnotist, and I love the way she gains power. She should have been in more episodes." Darcy said looking at herself in the mirror

"Did you make the boots yourself?"

Darcy shook her head. "I stole these. Did you bring the list of questions?" It was nice to have someone genuinely interested in what she did and someone willing to give her a meaningful critique. She let him ask his questions and answered honestly. Timmy's love for the series went way past her own. She read and watched each one, but not to the degree or passion as Timmy. He was easily the biggest nerd she'd ever met. "Why did I dress as heroines? Because they were hot. You put way too much thought into this."

"I know, it's just I've never met a cosplayer at your level. It was a moment my nerd side couldn't let go."

"There's another side to you?"

"Of course!"

Darcy folded her arms as if to challenge him. "Do you drink?"

"No"

"Smoke?"

"No."

"I can tell you're a virgin. So what do you do other than study and stay in fantasy land."

"I hang out with my friends."

Darcy smirked in satisfaction. "There are no other sides to you. You don't do anything. "

"Damn Darcy, he's a long fall from Riven." The classmates turned to see Icy and Tritannus in the doorway. Timmy wondered how they got in silently. Tritannus laughed and put his arm around Icy's waist. Icy sighed. Darcy rolled her eyes and tried not to gag at the couple.

"What time is it? I told you to leave by 7:30." It was after eight. Their conversation wasn't the longest; but, it was longer than Darcy expected. "And he's not anything other than my textbook."

Stormy intruded and looked at Timmy. "Make him do my homework too."

"Get your own nerd, Stormy."

"What?!" The darker girl said with anger.

Darcy ignored it and pushed the Trix out of her room. Darcy growled and looked at Timmy. He was sitting in silence. "Why are you still here?"

"We were talking about you being a heroine."

"I only did it because Neliel is hot. Now I need you to get ready or go away. We're going clubbing tonight. If Icy is bringing that mutant freak then I can bring you."

"I can't. I still have studying to do, and a Skype date around 9:30" Timmy declined.

"How do you function? How can you be friends with your roommates? They're always partying."

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"Lucky? You are to be pitied. They live their lives and you're wasting the best of years of your life, kissing a screen and going to sleep before ten."

"I have to study. It may not be the most fun or glamorous, but it'll pay off in the long run."

"Uh huh." Darcy opened the door and signaled him to leave. She had to get ready. Unlike Timmy, she had real plans. "We're young. The night is our ally. One day I'll show you what you're giving up."

**(A/N) Darcy was a master of disguise of course I'd make her a cosplayer. This chapter wasn't exciting to write. Chapter three on will have more action.  
**

**_Next Chapter: Valentine's Day_**


	3. Chapter 3

**pudsey: Brandon and Flora? I've written it down in my notebook to jot down ideas.**

**Tina: Brandon Tecna? Brandon's been popular lately. I'll do my best to write this story. I usually avoid Tecna because I don't know much about computers. I'll give it a shot.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, X-Box, or Everclear.

Chapter 3: Reactant 2

What a rotten day. Love was everywhere. The entire campus was covered in pink, white and red. Couples were holding hands and smiling. She was sick of seeing balloons and stuffed animals. In the past, she, Icy and Stormy would knock couples down, pop balloons, and break up couples. It was fun she looked forward to ever year until now. February 14th sucked. It is the fault of one person, Tritannus Tides. Icy was in a relationship with him and had completely lost herself. Instead of being the cold, leader of the past she now spent her time catering to that spoiled reject. Icy was going to be spending the day with him and had no problem rubbing that fact into her and Stormy's faces. Stormy got upset and stomped off to do her own thing. Darcy wished she didn't. She didn't see a problem with the two of them hanging out; but, Stormy didn't stick around long enough to listen to reason. Darcy was without her girls and a man on Valentine's Day. For the first time in her life, Darcy felt alone.

"Oh fuck me." Darcy cussed when entering the cafeteria. It looked way too bubbly and sparkly for Darcy to keep her food down. Darcy looked for anything that wasn't red, pink or white. She ended up getting burgers, fries and a salad. She got mustard instead of ketchup just to be spiteful to the holiday. Valentine's Day karma retaliated. In the middle of the dining area was Riven and his new girlfriend, Musa. "Great."

Darcy sat in a corner and put her music in her ears. It was impossible not to see them; but, Marilyn Manson would make great background music to their spectacle. Riven spotted her and scooted closer to Musa. Darcy rolled her eyes. He must have forgotten that she was the one who left him. Showing off when you're the one dumped didn't have the same effect, but she had to admit he was good. He had someone. She was sitting alone. Thinking about it pissed her off. Riven had no idea who he was messing with. That smirk would change if she had her girls jump that short-haired twit. Darcy smiled a bit. She liked the sound of that.

**Meanwhile...**

Timmy just got back from the store. He and Tecna promised that they wouldn't exchange gifts. She prefers e-cards or anything that could be of use. He couldn't help himself though. She was coming Saturday, a day after his birthday. Unfortunately their Friday classes prevented her from coming on his actual birthday; but, at least they'd have the weekend. They'd share both holidays then. He had a plate of heart shaped cookies and looked for a place to sit. He saw Riven and Musa. He almost walked to them, but he figured they wanted to be alone. So he went to find a table to himself.

That's when he noticed Darcy. She didn't have an expression on her face; but, Timmy didn't think she was okay. Maybe seeing Riven with his girlfriend upset her. He felt bad. Even though he and Darcy didn't get along didn't mean he wanted to see her sad. He walked over to her to ask if she was fine; but, on the way he tripped over someone's bookbag. Timmy's cookies were thrown into the air and hit the female he sought to cheer up. His trinkets hit the floor and he followed.

Darcy turned ready to bitch out whoever threw heart shaped cookies at her. She had pink sprinkles everywhere. She growled until she noticed Timmy sprawled on the floor. All her anger fizzled and she burst into laughter. Timmy grew redder than his hair; Darcy laughed harder. Timmy got up and gathered the valentines he dropped. He sat in front of her still determined to cheer her up, but still red with embarrassment. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I can take a few crumbs." Timmy nodded and looked at Riven and Musa and back at her with sympathy. Darcy frowned. "Oh hell no. I have not sunken this low."

"His loss right?" Timmy said giving her a kind smile. Darcy's jaw dropped. Was this loser trying to cheer her up? Was she really this pathetic? "Riven's a fool."

"I dumped him."

"It doesn't change the fact that he is a fool." Timmy said. He handed her a key chain. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Valentine's Day? It didn't have hearts or a saying on it. It was a two dimensional cylinder. She looked at him wondering if he was serious. She was the girl who blackmailed him to do her work. He shouldn't give a damn about her feelings because she didn't give a damn about his. "As if I'd accept this. I'm not weak enough to let Riven affect me or pathetic enough to accept a gift you were giving to your geeky girlfriend."

"That was something I bought for me. I just thought you needed it more."

"Unbelievable." Darcy said putting her head down. This guy was strange. He got a new plate of food and sat with her again. He went on about class and comics and carried on even though Darcy refused to respond. His kind face seemed to fall the more her spoke. Why couldn't he take a hint and get lost? He didn't leave until he finished his food. Darcy watched him leave. She didn't even notice Riven and Musa anymore. She was just wondering what possessed Timmy to be so kind to her. He was on her mind the rest of the day.

* * *

Timmy put on his lab shoes and attire before double checking his room. He had all the materials he needed, his phone and keys. He felt a little awkward facing Darcy, but felt like she needed a friend. He never saw her with anyone. Her roommates didn't seem kind. The happiest he'd seen her was with Riven and even though she was just using Riven to blackmail him, he thought feelings were there. He'd apologize to her for making things awkward.

To his surprise, Darcy was outside his apartment. She was dressed in a three quarter length mauve sweater, grey jeans and black boots. She also held a giant black bag. There was no way she was dressed for lab. Timmy approached her wondering why she wasn't ready for class. "Darcy what are you doing, you'll be late for lab."

"Cookie?" Timmy took one. They tasted burnt, but the nutella was helping. "You don't check your email, do you. Today's lab has been cancelled."

"What do you mean? It's not an exam week or-"

"I meant, today's lab is cancelled for us." Darcy said switching her bag from one arm to the other. She ate a couple of cookies and offered Timmy more.

Timmy grew pale. "I'm not skipping class."

Darcy rolled her eyes and showed him an email. "Dear Doireann Whisperia, In light of such horrible circumstances, it is understandable that you need some time to destress and find a safer place to live. I am glad you have found a confidant in Timothy Magix. You both may make up this lab on an later date. Sincerely, Our Professor"

Timmy grabbed a couple more and looked at his email through his phone. He was surprised to read a similar email from their teacher. "Darcy, what did you do?"

"Happy birthday!" Darcy said walking inside.

"Darcy, we have to go to class." Timmy's heart rate increased and he went inside to convince her to come to class. To his horror, Darcy pulled a large glass bong out of her back. "What are you doing?"

"Scared?"

Yes he was scared. They were officially late for class, lied to their professor and had drug paraphernalia. "Darcy. We can't do this. We could get in trouble."

Darcy ignored him and lit it up. "There was weed in those cookies. Are you sure you want to be in chemistry lab when it kicks in?"

Timmy gasped and looked at her baked goods in a new light. They definitely tasted nasty. Darcy was too good at chemistry to be a bad cook. How many did he eat? He was feeling a little light headed so he sat down. "I've ruined my life. What have you done?"

"You're a scientist; it's not like I gave you meth. How about you describe what's happening as I do it."

"You mean the mechanisms of the bong or the effects on your brain."

Darcy didn't answer to hold the smoke for as long as she could. She breathed out, but only coughed when she tried to speak. "Shit if I care." She pulled her bag to her. "I also got this."

Timmy snatched the bottle of Everclear from her and watched a slow grin appear on her lips. Timmy frowned. "Why are you doing this? I have never done anything to you."

"I've gotten you weed, alcohol, and a day off from school for your birthday. Free. What have your bullshit friends done?"

"Tonight we were going to have a birthday dinner." Timmy said in defense. He wan't to be mad at her; but, he could tell in her twisted way, Darcy was trying to be nice to him.

"Good, you'll be plenty hungry then." Darcy said before smoking again. He didn't know if it was morbid curiosity or a contact high; but, Timmy wanted to try to hit.

Darcy could practically read his thought and invited him to sit next to her. "Okay, light it. Good. Now you need to inhale as much as you can -hold it, hold it!" Timmy coughed in agony as tears pricked his eyes. He tried to speak, but could only cough and wheeze. Darcy laughed and pat him on the back. "Don't die."

"Unlikely" He coughed. "But it feels that way."

Darcy smiled and laughed again. She tried to stop herself, but couldn't. "You never fail to make me laugh!" She said holding her sides. "Your innocent blunders! It makes me laugh."

Timmy sat next to her wondering why he could feel the earth move. "I might be high." He announced.

Darcy laughed harder. "Noooo, really?" She said trying to be sarcastic. She hit it again and passed it to Timmy. He tried again, this time remembering Darcy's instructions. Darcy turned on the television and flipped without finding anything interesting. Not finding anything she commanded the X-Box to come on. "What games do you have?"

"I actually designed these games. I have everything, anything you can imagine. What do you have in mind?"

Darcy gave him a heated look. "I want to fight."

**Later...**

Brandon returned to the apartment reeking of marijuana. He shook his head and assumed it was Helia. Brandon sighed. He could have at least invited him. It smelled like the good stuff. Brandon went to grab air freshener from the bathroom. His jaw dropped when he passed the common room. Timmy was passed out on the floor with a cookie in one hand and the controller in the other. Darcy was on the couch also sleep. Brandon's eyes twinkled in mischief and he took a picture with his phone. He instantly sent a group picture message to Sky, Helia, Riven and Nabu. Everyone texted back confused except for Riven.

The rest of Specialist would return eventually. They were supposed to have a birthday dinner. Timmy and Darcy didn't move from their positions. After a few hours, Helia decided to wake them up. Timmy opened his eyes still feeling the effects and confused. "What?"

"It's almost 10:15."

Timmy groaned. "Who won the game?"

"I wasn't here for that."

Timmy nodded remembering that as a fact. "Your hair is purple. It's really long and purple. Did you paint your hair? Darcy, Darcy look. Purple! His hair is purple!" Helia smiled and did his best not to laugh.

Darcy was sleeping despite her name being called. Sky put his hand on her back and shook her. Timmy continued to rant about purple and what it meant on the electromagnetic spectrum. She opened her eyes and looked around. Timmy held Helia's hair into the light. "What time is it?"

"After ten."

She crawled to Timmy. "Timmy."

"Darcy look, purple!"

She laughed. "Looks like someone's having fun."

"I enjoyed my birthday. I'll never forget it."

Darcy edged the Everclear closer to him. "You might."

Brandon jumped over the couch with his shot glass. "Hell yeah!"

"Hell no!" Darcy said, snatching the bottle back.

"Come on, Darcy. We can't drink it by ourselves."

"You owe me, Timmy." Darcy growled, handing Brandon the bottle.

Brandon handed everyone shots. Riven and Darcy barely looked in each other's direction. "A toast! Happy Birthday, Timmy. And to Darcy, thank you so much for buying." He tossed it back and fixed another.

Darcy, Riven, and Helia seemed to take it back without problems. Timmy had to spit his out. Helia and Nabu took it, but made a face while doing so. Darcy laughed at them and even harder when she saw Timmy's alcohol soaked shirt. She made him another. "Toss it back." Timmy did; but, cleared his throat. It burned. It was as if it seared his stomach. He tried not to show his discomfort.

Eventually Timmy was drunk enough to be convinced to go clubbing. Brandon let him borrow an outfit so he'd fit in. Darcy had a blood red dress in her bag and heels. Sky was the only one who didn't drink so he was going to drive. Darcy hated them so she forced Lucy to take her instead. She forced Lucy to stay inside her car and wait for her. Then, she went to find Timmy. It wasn't hard. He was leaning on the wall, avoiding the atmosphere. Darcy pulled him onto the dance floor. She danced in front of him, moving to the beat. Timmy tried to back away at first, but it was too crowded for him to go anywhere. Timmy started to sweat. It was extremely hot inside the club. The music was way too loud to ignore. He started to feel the music and began to move. Then he danced more. His movements were not on beat and choppy, but it was clear he was having fun. Darcy shook her head and tried not to laugh. She regretted they didn't have a camcorder.

They had several more drinks at the club before Darcy forced Lucy to drive her and Timmy to the hookah bar. It was around two, and time for things to slow down. Timmy sat on the couch and watched as another pipe was offered to him. Darcy put on the disposable mouth piece. She inhaled and blew out a large amount of smoke. She took another turn before passing. She exhaled making smoke rings. Timmy inhaled and exhaled like she did. He was surprised at the taste. It was nothing like cigarettes or marijuana. It was tasty, but also made him sleepy.

"I'm going home after this." Darcy announced.

"I should should be asleep now. Tecna will be here at eleven."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "That gives you plenty of time."

"Thank you again for tonight. I've had a lot of fun." Timmy said with a smile. "Why exactly did you do this?" The alcohol was making him braver.

Darcy shrugged. "I'll looking for any excuse to party."

"No, this was nice. I think we're friends now." Timmy said before smoking. The sound of the water bubbling made him smile.

"Me friends with you?"

"You can have friends outside Icy and Stormy. I can have friends that aren't my roommates."

"You're getting ahead of yourself. Partying together doesn't make us friends."

"Enjoying each others company does though." Timmy said pushing up his glasses.

Darcy took the hose. "So, are you getting laid tomorrow?"

Timmy turned bright red. "No, we're not at that level yet."

"So have you ever?" Timmy turned away from her and didn't answer. Darcy scooted next to him and leaned in his ear. "That can be fixed." Timmy coughed nervously and readjusted his glasses. Darcy snickered at the discomfort she caused. She could be his friend. Messing with him was too fun not to get used to.

**(A/N) Never cross buzz without hookah. It calms the mind and stomach.  
**

_**Next Chapter: There can only be one girl in Timmy's life. Who will it be?  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix or The Sims.

Chapter 4: Formula for Combustion

Stella and Bloom sported a brand new pair of custom made earrings. Their hands were full of other purchases they made. Downtown shopping was one of Stella's favorite things. She liked going downtown when she visited Brandon; the shops were stocked with items different from places around Alfea College. Bloom tagged along because Sky was in class. Shopping with Stella was definitely more fun than waiting in the Specialists Apartments.

Bloom stopped walking once she noticed the couple walking past the window. The brunette walking looked fierce. She held her head high and walked proudly in her distressed, skinny jeans and chained stiletto boots. Her halter top was long enough to keep her midriff from showing or men away. That was evident from the exhausted ginger following closely behind with her bags. Stella almost dropped her things once she noticed who that ginger was.

"Who's that girl with Timmy?" she wondered

Bloom shrugged. "She's certainly pretty."

"Maybe with a makeover. Seriously, it's too sunny for that shade of black and blue." Stella gasped. "You don't think that he's cheating on Tecna with that Goth chick do you?"

"No, they're crazy about each other." She couldn't help, but think about the girl they saw. They were an unusual duo. She wondered what was really going on. Stella read her mind. She was already out the door and in their direction.

There wasn't much to see. They went to a museum. Timmy seemed interest while the witch played on her phone. After switching shoes, they went to the park only to talk and write on a fountain: Timmy and Darcy 2013. They had a name now. It wasn't hard to realize she was the same Darcy that kept Musa from Riven for so long. What did she want with Timmy?

Finally the duo went to an Italian restaurant. They both placed an order and were waiting. Bloom and Stella keep an eye on them from across the restaurant. A server handed them drinks before leaving. Darcy took a sip of her soda before trying Timmy's. Stella gasped thinking of every derogatory word she could think of to call the witch. Suddenly, Darcy got up, taking Timmy's drink as well. She calmly walked over to the other side of the eatery and threw her cola in Stella's face. Bloom was soon to follow.

Stella shrieked as she touched her ruined hair and outfit. Darcy held a small smirk before going back to her table. Timmy rushed over stuttering numerous apologizes for Darcy. Bloom and Stella heard none of it and stormed out of restaurant sticky and seething. Darcy still was smirking when Timmy returned. "What?"

"Why did you do that? I know those girls. They're friends of mine."

Darcy dismissed it like it was nothing. "Well your friends were following us all day. I didn't like it. They deserved it for not being more discreet."

"I'm sure they had a good explanation." Timmy said coming to their defense.

"Did they let you explain, not that you needed it. Don't worry, they have plenty to talk about now." Timmy gave her a strong look of disapproval. "I think our food is ready." Darcy chowed down as if nothing happened. Timmy said nothing to her and ate.

* * *

"Let's do something spontaneous." Timmy declared from Darcy's desk. He was still doing her paperwork. Over time he'd lost the drive to be freed from Darcy. He liked her. She didn't have a sunny disposition, but she was surprisingly caring. Her personality was very unique and fascinating. Most of all she was fun.

Darcy looked up from her bed. She was surprised he was speaking to her after there run in with Stella and Bloom. "Spontaneous? Without being forced?"

Timmy handed her the completed assignment. "Yes. Let's skip a day again." Timmy thought about what he was saying. "On a day were nothing is due, and give me time to study ahead."

"So much for spontaneous. What do you want to do?" She asked copying down his answers.

"I don't know."

Icy walked in without knocking. She looks at Timmy sitting beside Darcy's bed and frowned. "What are you still doing with him?"

"Nobody asked for your opinion Icy." Darcy said defending Timmy.

Icy rolled her eyes. "Stormy's in one of her moods. I'm staying with Tritannus for the night." Darcy retched the moment Icy said her boyfriend's name. Icy glared at her. "So be quiet when that nerd plugs you."

"Go to hell." Icy flipped them off and left. Darcy flopped on the bed and turned to Timmy. "I hate that guy."

"Who?"

"Tritannus! He's changed her and not for the better. She used to be so headstrong, a natural leader. Now she follows that freak everywhere, eats his every word. She's never here and it pisses me off. How can such a freak break a queen?"

Timmy rubbed her arm to cheer her up. "...Love does that, I guess."

"Fuck love."

Timmy smiled. "If it's with the right person, it makes you better."

"Better huh?" Darcy repeated looking at his smile. "Are you in love with Tecna?"

"I literally wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Darcy frowned. "See love makes you do stupid things."

"I wouldn't say stupid. I love spending time with you. You're one of my favorite people."

"I suppose."

Timmy got up and gathered his homework. "I'll head out. I don't want to miss my Skype date with Tecna. See you later, Darcy."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want you to miss that." She mimicked sarcastically. Timmy only laughed as he left. Darcy sat there in the dark. A weird feeling came over her. She could feel it sink her stomach. Whatever it was forced her to frown; she also felt a little mad. Darcy didn't know why and she didn't like it. After a couple of hours passed, Darcy called Timmy. "Are you done with Tecna now?"

"I think you meant, is our Skype date over." Darcy rolled her eyes. She knew what she meant. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"There's a bonfire tonight in the school woods."

Timmy paused for a bit. "Won't we get caught?"

"What happened to Spontaneous Timmy? If you want to waste the weekend playing The Sims, that's on you."

She was good. He didn't even have to tell her what he was doing and she knew. "Okay."

"It's BYOB by the way. So take Riven's beers."

Timmy gasped. "He'd murder me."

"He won't know it's you." Darcy assured him. "Be here in 20 minutes." Timmy was so easy for her to manipulate. All she had to do was play with his insecurities. Darcy put on a white t-shirt dress and hiking boots. She knew Timmy would arrive by the time she was ready. She wore Stormy's red lipstick instead of her usual purple just because it was laying around. She was out of the door before he could knock. "On time as usual. Did you bring them?"

"Yes. Did you want one?"

"No, those are yours. I have my own."

Timmy shook his had. "We're going to wreck our livers."

Darcy shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll just make Lucy give me hers."

**Later...**

Timmy tied a string from one empty can to another. He figured they could use them for communication. He handed one to Darcy and ran deep into the wood with the other. He tested hearing nothing, but tried again. After nothing happened he called Darcy. After hypothesizing ways to to make it work, they realized how silly they were acting.

Darcy looked into the direction Timmy left. She took another drink and waited. It seemed like time was going extremely slow. Their string wasn't that long so she didn't understand what Timmy's hold up could be. She got up and tried to focus on something else. She called Timmy when her patience wore out. There was no answer. She called again before hanging up. They just spoke to each other a couple of minutes ago. Darcy stared at the makeshift path before cursing herself. She had to go get him.

Darcy followed the string and pushed all the branches out of her way. She could hear her heart beat louder the closer she got. Timmy wasn't even good with flat areas, she didn't know why she let him go into the woods by himself. She thought the worst. 'Maybe a snake or bear attacked him. Or maybe he tripped and fell on a rock. How will I explain that? Chill out Darcy, you're drunk. Most likely, he's just lost.' Darcy stopped as soon as she saw the end of the beer can. "Shit." She tried to calm herself and searched the surrounding area. She found Timmy hunched over on the ground. She knelt next him and made sure he was okay.

"Darcy?" Timmy asked not looking up.

"Yeah, its me." She made him look at her face. She looked him over and saw no injuries, just Timmy a little green.

Timmy turned quickly and puked all over his hands. Darcy held him because he looked too shaky to support himself. He vomited again groaning with regret. Darcy sad nothing, but let him get everything out his system. The party definitely was over for them tonight. "Darcy" he whined

"What."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "This happens to everyone. You'll learn your limit eventually." Timmy clutched onto her arms to turn himself around. Darcy almost fell over. "Stop it, you twit!"

Timmy moaned and didn't let go of her arm. He looked up and saw Darcy's frowning in the moonlight. Her hazel eyes seemed to burn brighter than any star, moonlight seemed to be trapped in the strands of her hair. She was always attractive, but at night Darcy was beyond radiant. "I love you, Darcy." Timmy drunkenly decided. "I love you so much."

Darcy snickered and brushed it off. "Yeah, we'll see how you'll feel in the morning." She lifted Timmy up and followed the can and string.

Timmy continued to apologize and tell her how much he loved her. Darcy sat him down near the fire and called for Stormy to pick them up. The other party-goers ignored them. A drunk college student isn't anything out of the ordinary. Darcy had it handled. Timmy laid back and waited for her to return. He reached for her when she did. She bent down, wondering if he had to puke again. He touched her hair. "I miss your purple lipstick, red looks nice, but purple is you."

"You always go on and on about purple when you're inebriated. Quit touching me. Your hands are nasty!" Darcy said taking her hair from him. She definitely had to wash it when they got back.

"Sorry." He apologized again. "I just wanted you to know. I'm so glad I met you."

Darcy smiled at him genuinely. Her eyes softened. "I'm glad we met too."

"Too bad Tecna hates you." Timmy revealed. Darcy let him rant. She wanted to know what he was talking about. "She thinks your a man-stealer because of Riven. Bloom and Stella just made things worse. No matter how nice I tell her you are. Her mind is made up and she's jealous we're best friends. So we won't part because of your past. I never liked you with Riven anyway. You can do better. I know you can do better."

"Who said we were friends?" Darcy asked, pissed.

Timmy poked her chest. "You did. When you came after me. You did." Darcy said nothing until a car blared its horn. Darcy looked up to see Stormy's cherry colored convertible in the forest path. Darcy pulled Timmy up and put him in the backseat. She got in with him and buckled up. "Thank you, Darcy. I love you so much. I'm never doing this again."

"Shut him up! I can't deal with him talking the entire trip. You're lucky I came to get you two." Stormy complained.

"I couldn't drive and take care of him." Darcy said pulling away from Timmy's hug.

"You should have left him." Stormy clutched the steering wheel in anger. "You're just like Icy!"

Timmy frowned. "D-don't yell at Darcy." He slurred.

Stormy slammed on brakes. Timmy and Darcy lunged forward were slammed back into their seats. Timmy's stomach turned harshly. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Timmy scooted closer to Darcy in fear, he leaned on her because of the nausea.

"Shut up, Stormy. Drive." She turned to Timmy. "You need to be quiet too. She's in a bad mood tonight. Okay?"

Timmy faded out through most of what she said; he was still out of it when she washed him and put him in Tritannus's clothes. She put him on the couch and did the same for herself. She fell asleep the moment she got into her bed.

**The Next Morning...**

Darcy was ripped out of her sleep by the sound of bubbly techno music. She turned over wanting it to stop, but it didn't. She jumped out of bed and searched from the offending noise. It was in Timmy's pants pocket. She was going to put it on silent until she noticed _Tecna Zenith_ in the caller ID. Timmy's words replayed in her mind. She never did anything for Tecna to hate her; but, that was soon about to change. She answered the call. "Look Timmy and I are trying to sleep. Call back later."

"What? Who is this?" The British accent demanded.

"Later, loser." Darcy said hanging up. She smiled feeling redeemed. She never cared for Timmy's relationship with Tecna. They were too far away for it to be anything of value. Timmy thought she was better than Riven. She thought he was better than Tecna. Tecna called back. "Hello, Tecna Zenith"

"You're that Darcy girl aren't you?"

Darcy smirked into the phone. "You know my name. Did Timmy told you about us?"

"What do you mean _us_?" Tecna asked with a mixture of hurt and rage.

Darcy rolled her eyes. It was too easy. "Look, Timmy and I had a crazy night last night. I'd appreciate if you'd call back later to never."

"Put Timmy on the phone this instant!" Tecna demanded.

Timmy groaned as he got up. The sound of his phone woke him up as well. Darcy walked to him in curiosity. She forgot for a moment that Tecna was on the phone with her. "Darcy who's that?" He asked. Unfortunately for him, it was loud enough for Tecna to hear. She hung up.

Darcy pushed his legs on the ground and sat next to him. "Nobody important. How do you feel?"

"Probably how Neo felt when he escaped the machine."

Darcy shook her head. "You're such a nerd. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Flashbacks of him apologizing and telling her he loved her flooded his brain. He blushed. "S-some of it."

Darcy yawned and stretched. "I have to go get my car. Do you want to come with so I can take you home afterward?"

"I admit, I'm not looking forward to the walk; but, I guess I deserve it after yesterday." Darcy didn't disagree.

It was tough for Timmy to walk back to the woods. His head was aching and his stomach was upset. Darcy didn't appear to be ill or in pain. Minus the faint cuts on her legs and arms, she was fine. Timmy had flashbacks of her arriving in the woods. He didn't think about it yesterday, but Darcy risked a lot to find him. She even took care of him. Walking with her to get her car was the least he could do. Darcy was really a good friend.

As soon as they got into her car Timmy plopped down and relaxed. He was extremely sore and dehydrated. Darcy drove to a fast food restaurant and got him water and a biscuit. It hurt to eat them, but he did without complaints. "Are you hungover?"

"Yes." Darcy admitted. "I have a high pain tolerance."

"About last night-"

"It's okay." Darcy said, brushing it off. "We're friends no matter what, right?"

"Of course." Timmy answered quickly. He had no idea why she would ask such a thing.

Darcy was silent and focused on the road. When she reached the Specialist Apartments she parked, but didn't turn to him. "Get out."

Timmy sighed and unbuckled. "Darcy, I'm sorry."

Darcy leaned against her seat. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I know you're mad at me for l-last night. You had to take care of me and got hurt."

Darcy closed her eyes. She was going to miss his innocence. "I don't care about that. Just get out of my car."

Timmy looked sad, but did as he was told. He shuffled into his apartment and flopped onto the bed. He wasn't sleepy so turned on his laptop to get on Facebook. He looked in his chat box for Tecna, but couldn't find her. It was odd, but he decided to type it in. He couldn't find her. Timmy noticed a bunch of messages and notifications in his box.

_I can't believe you would stoop so low. You're a creep, Timmy Magix! Tecna deserves and will have better! -Stella Solaria_

Timmy stopped breathing once he noticed each message pretty much the same except for Riven's "I know how it is bro. Just be more careful next time." Timmy felt dizzy. He didn't know what was going on. He searched for his phone so he could call Tecna and ask what was going on. Did he do something in those moments? He tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. He shuffled to Helia's door. Tears pricked his eyes, but he did his best to hold it in. His girlfriend and his best female friend hated him. Timmy never felt lower.

Helia answered and offered his arm for Timmy to cry it out first. Once his meltdown was over he begged Helia to let him borrow his phone. He could hear his heart beat erratically as he dialed Tecna. "Hello Helia." She answered mournfully.

"Tecna it's me." Timmy squeaked out.

"Where's your phone?" She asked trying to stay calm.

Timmy sighed. "I think I left it at D-darcy's."

"Because you spent the night. You two had a _wild_ night and you spent the night, right?"

"Well yes, I mean no." Timmy tried to think logically. He didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know what to say. Nothing of the sexual nature happened."

"There's nothing more for us to say. Darcy painted the picture quite clear this morning."

Timmy grew lightheaded and pale. "What?"

"I hope you know she'll probably jump to Helia when she's done with you. I hope it was worth it. Goodbye!" She said hanging up.

Timmy sat there in shock. He didn't know what to do. The love of his life just left him. The feeling that overcame him was worse than any hangover, but because he had one, was worsen by it. Timmy's breathing increased. Sweat began to build and his heart thumped louder. Helia laid his friend on his bed and rushed to get a paper bag. Timmy closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing.

* * *

Timmy didn't say much in class on Tuesday. He didn't participate and only took notes. Darcy watched him the entire time, hoping he'd smile. She wanted him to raise his hand, look up eagerly at the board before writing down his notes with enthusiasm. He never did.

This was the first time Darcy stayed awake in class and it was spent watching him. She held his phone in her hands. She knew it didn't matter much to him. He was single now. It lit up a lot less. Once class was over she went to him. Timmy smiled sadly at her. "Hey."

"You look like shit."

Timmy's smile faded. "I suppose I do."

Darcy put her hands on her hips. "This needs to stop. So what? You're single. It's not the end of the world. Plus, you've got me."

Timmy gave another sad smile. "That's right. I do."

Darcy handed him his phone and sat next to him. "You want to come to my house tonight? We could watch horror movies."

"That sounds good." Timmy said. He looked through his phone. There were no text messages from Tecna in his phone, not even the ones he saved.

"I knew you'd punish yourself like this. So I deleted them."

Timmy sighed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Timmy went to his call log to see all the calls he missed. A couple from his parents, but that was all. Minus Darcy, Tecna was the only peer that called him religiously. Now that was gone. Timmy noticed Tecna's last calls. It was the day he was passed out from his hangover. Two minutes? There was no way he answered the phone that day... _"Darcy painted the picture quite clear this morning."_ ...but Darcy did. Timmy glared at Darcy. "What did you do?" Darcy didn't say anything for a while. She wasn't surprised. She knew he'd catch on sooner or later. She was unprepared for his reaction though. "Tell me what you did!" Timmy said shaking her.

Darcy pushed him off of her and glared at him. "I did you a favor!"

"A favor?! A favor?! You ruined the best thing in my life! Stay away from me! Our deal is off! I never want to see you again."

Darcy closed her eyes trying to let the shock of that absorb and pass over her. To her surprise, it didn't. For the first time ever she was hurt.

**(A/N) I think Darcy is the type of girl who's more impressed with Timmy defending himself versus her. On a random note, Timmy/Darcy has replaced Riven/Aisha as favorite ship. I love them together and will ship them in my canoe until the Timmy/Tecna barge rams it! I also ship Brandon/Mirta, Flora/Anagon, Musa/Andy, Helia/Stella and Bloom/Sky. The last one is shocking huh?  
**

_**Next Chapter: Timmy parties all over the city on Darcy's tab.**_


	5. Chapter 5

sparklelovee: Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and continue to read.

Chapter 5: Burned Out

Timmy ignored Darcy. He blocked her number, deleted her as a Facebook friend and blocked her account. He deleted all their messages and photos they took together. He was done!

The sad thing for Timmy was that Tecna did the same to him. He couldn't believe it was over between them. They were made for each other. They were alike to the point of it being uncanny. He always knew what she was thinking. They understood each other, supported each other's dreams. Tecna never sought to change Timmy or the reverse. This is why they did so well even so far away. He couldn't accept that it was over. He spent his time in the gym working out with Brandon and Sky to occupy his time. It was a nice distraction from everything going on. At night he would study as Helia painted. He didn't realize how much free time he had without a girlfriend or wasting it with Darcy.

Darcy watched as Timmy took notes in their 9:30 class. He tried his hardest not to look in her direction. She glared at him before putting her head down. She didn't know why he wasn't over it already. It had been almost three weeks. He gave her harsh silent treatment. He only spoke to her during lab and only what was required. As soon as lab ended, he would look at her as if she were trash and leave. It stung. She was used to Timmy's smiles, blushes or even his sad face when she hurt his feelings. This was something she didn't expect. It was kind of scary. Darcy was intrigued that Timmy could be so dark. Maybe this is how he felt when he found out she cosplayed. Although Scary-Timmy interested her, she didn't take his insult laying down. Darcy ended up sending Tecna the pictures he worked so hard to censor. She did that just to make sure they stayed apart. If she couldn't have Timmy, Tecna sure wasn't.

* * *

The sound of Riven arguing with Musa destroyed all of Timmy's attempts to study. He had so many notes for Chemistry and the book; however, he had no one to check his answers or go over it with him. It didn't matter nothing was going to get done in his apartment anyway. Timmy started to miss Darcy. He could always go to her place during times like this. They'd probably be going to a party at this moment because it was a Thursday night especially since it was the Thursday before Spring Break. He was supposed to go to Tecna's home, but now he'd have to stay behind. That would have been fine if he was still friends with Darcy. She'd think of ways to occupy the time. Now it would be spent at the gym and library alone.

Riven slammed his bedroom door and burst into Timmy's. "Chicks! UGH!"

"What's going on?" Timmy asked concerned.

Riven rubbed his temple. "Musa asked about you and Darcy. I told her it was none of her damn business." Timmy sighed. "Then she said I should pick a side so I said you of course. Bros before hoes. You didn't cheat; hell, I'd be on your side even if you did."

Timmy knew where this was going. "You didn't by chance tell Musa that."

"Yeah. So she asks me why. I told her that Darcy is definitely an upgrade from Tecna." Timmy glared at Riven. The spiked-haired guy didn't notice. "So I gave her an example. I'd be just like me upgrading from her to Aisha. And she got mad!"

"..."

"I say forget females! Let's have a Bro's night."

Timmy scratched his head and frowned. "I don't know. I have a lot of studying to do and-"

"So you'll party with Darcy but not me?" Riven said getting upset. He watched Timmy go places with his ex-girlfriend, she never mentioned to him. He was okay with it because he had a new girlfriend; but, he couldn't help, but get upset that their relationship had gone higher than either of them wanted with him.

Timmy thought about Riven's point. He and Darcy did go out a lot. He hadn't because of their separation. He could go out with other people. In fact, there was one person he needed it more than he did. "I'll go, but on two conditions."

"What?" Riven asked with his arms folded.

"No alcohol and Lucy joins." He said looking towards the floor.

"Lucy? What part of-" Riven smacked his teeth. "It's not like I'll notice her anyway. I'm going to drink though. How about you just DD?"

Timmy smiled. "That sounds good. I'll call Lucy now. This will be fun."

"Talk to me when I'm drunk." Riven muttered leaving Timmy's room.

Timmy called Lucy, she answered on the third ring. "Hello." She said unenthusiastically.

"Hi Lucy, would you like to go clubbing tonight?"

Lucy sighed. "What time do I have to drop you and Darcy off?"

"This isn't about Darcy. I'm asking if YOU want to clubbing. I'm driving and paying. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Timmy said lowly. "I just felt like you deserved it after chauffeuring for me and Darcy all the time."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Part of her thought it was one of Icy's cruel jokes, but Timmy wasn't like that. He always seemed sweet and genuine. Lucy was a little nervous. She didn't know how Darcy felt about her tagging along with Timmy. She really hoped it wasn't a joke. "What time should I be ready?"

"I'd like to be there around 11:30." Timmy suggested.

"Okay, I'll be ready." Lucy said happily then hung up. Timmy smiled and started to get ready. It didn't take him long to get ready. He only needed a quick shower and to borrow Brandon's clothes. He never noticed because Stella bought him so much. Riven and his car were nowhere to be found by the time Lucy arrived. Timmy assumed he went to the bar. She wore a simple black dress and green heels. She walked awkwardly to Timmy. "Hi Tiimmy."

"You look beautiful!" Timmy said with a bright smile. Lucy swallowed a bit to keep the tears in. That was the first time she heard those words. Coming from a man who hung out with the Winx and the Trix, it meant a lot. "I hope you have fun tonight."

* * *

Darcy stormed to the Specialist Apartments. She'd gotten a bill over a hundred dollars from her favorite club. Apparently, everything was put on her tab and they sent her an email to confirm her purchases. She called the club and spoke to the bouncer, Knut. He'd let Lucy and Timmy in because they were always with her and thought she would arrive eventually. Timmy charged everything to her account. He bought Lucy whatever drink she wanted and even got a hookah! He was going to pay.

Darcy reached his place and tried to open the door. Nothing she tried made the door budge. She hit it in frustration. Was she too upset to concentrate? Maybe she was, she didn't even notice the sign.

_Darcy,_

_I figured out how you did it! I know how you sneak in and out of this apartment. I changed our lock and made it impossible for you to get in. See you in class._

_Sincerely,_

_Timmy_

Darcy shrieked as she ripped the paper off the door. If that geek thought that he'd won then he had another thing coming! It was weird. She was immensely pissed; but, she was also impressed. He'd figured out her tricks. He'd taken out that cretin Lucy on her dime. AND he still wasn't talking to her. Did this make them even? No, Darcy decided it made them enemies.

**Later...**

Timmy watched as Darcy fumbled around their lab. She was usually steady and perfect, but today her hand was shaky. Timmy wasn't at his best either. He was tired from going out last night. After going out with Lucy, he spent the morning finding Riven. His entire schedule was off.

Darcy looked at him with malice. Timmy backed up thinking she was going to break a glass and cut him. Then he stopped. He should be the one mad at her. She ruined everything! His life was flowing perfectly. He was a functioning student and boyfriend. Now he was single and struggling. It was all her. She broke him up with Tecna and introduced him to the nightlife. He pushed up his glasses and stood his ground. There was thick tension the rest of the lab. Their dilemma made them the last group to leave

When their lab was over, Darcy waited on him to exit. It was Spring Break for them officially, but there were no smiles. Timmy saw her face and braced himself for their oncoming argument. It was put off for too long. He was ready.

"You're going to pay for that stunt. You and that fugly bag of bones will pay!" Darcy seethed

Timmy folded his arms "You can do nothing else to hurt me."

Darcy laughed condescendingly. "You don't know me at all." She folded her arms. "Did you have fun?"

"I did."

"Did she give you some tongue for being her Prince Charming and getting the drop on the Wicked Witch, me?"

Timmy blushed in embarrassment and anger. "No!"

"If you like that, I don't care. What a poor replacement for Tecna." She said with pure hatred in her eyes.

Timmy turned redder. "Don't you dare mention Tecna. I'd be with her right now if it wasn't for you."

"GET OVER IT!" Darcy screamed, annoyed. Tecna this, Tecna that. She was in the past. She was done hearing about her.

"NO! I loved Tecna! I'll never get over it!"

"You didn't love Tecna! She was nothing! She was safe! No challenge! No chance for growth, risk, change! She's damn near your sister! You're mad at me for nothing! I did you a favor! You should be thanking me! I gave you a social life! I broke you out your shell! I saved you from a boring life of monotony!"

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Must you twist everything?! You are so, so manipulative!"

Darcy nodded in agreement. She knew she was manipulative. That was irrelevant though. "You're just upset that you can't stay a step ahead of me unlike predictable Tecna."

"You're not that smart!" Darcy's gave him the harshest glare he'd ever seen. "I-I take that back. You're brilliant. But you're lazy. Instead of striking out on your own you settle for mediocrity with your dependent friends."

Darcy slapped him. Timmy could say what he wanted about her, but her friends were off limits. He rubbed his cheek. Darcy looked at the lanky ginger. She admitted, he was getting more muscular; but his glasses were thicker than she realized. He looked more red and goofy than she remembered. "I don't know what I saw in you." He was a loser. How'd she let such a guy get her so upset and diss her?

"I-I don't either."

Darcy's eyes softened and she rubbed his cheek. Timmy thought she was preparing for another slap and closed his eyes. He was beyond shocked when instead of feeling a sting, he felt lips. Timmy opened his eyes to see Darcy kissing him. Her lips were soft and tasted like blueberries. It was already longer than any kiss he'd ever received. It was just a shame that he was mad at the woman giving it.

Timmy pushed her away. He had purple on his lips. He pushed his glasses up, but looked towards the ground. Darcy had never been more stunned in her life! No man ever rejected her especially one she liked. How could an inexperienced geek pull away. Darcy left, thinking about it all the way to her car.

* * *

There were signs. Darcy went above and beyond to give him a great birthday. She paid for everything and never asked for compensation. They talked for hours, hung out, and went out. She let him into her home, told him her feelings and thoughts. Most of all she was uncharacteristically patient when he was hungover. Timmy could remember holding onto her, touching her hair and body with vomit hands. He gained memories overtime of her washing and dressing him. She struggled moving him, but did it anyway. All he did that night was apologize, declare false love and put her down via Tecna. If Darcy didn't like him, she would have left him in the woods. Thinking about all the cuts and scratches on her legs and arms, he almost wished she did.

He thought about her all break, even while studying and working out. He especially thought about the kiss. It was nice. He blushed every time he recollected. He even bought blueberries just to taste her again. She did have a point. He did play it safe with Tecna, it was a slow cute love with her; but, with Darcy it was a roller coaster. She was thrilling, new, exciting, and exotic. He had no idea what he was getting into with Darcy. He didn't know what was in her head. She was twisted and cunning. Darcy wasn't a nice girl. It wasn't as if he didn't know this from the start. They met by her blackmailing him! He stood by as she bullied Lucy and threw drinks in his friends' faces. She was sexual without shame. Smoke and drank without discretion. Stole, lied and broke in to his home. Why didn't these things bother him before she broke up his relationship? Maybe deep down, he liked her too.

She wasn't in class that Tuesday so he had to wait Thursday to see her again. During that time he unblocked her number and Facebook. He wasn't brave enough to send her friend request. It was taking all his courage to approach her after class. He felt his stomach do back-flips when Darcy walked into their 9:30 class albeit late. She did her usual sleeping, but this time faced the direction away from Timmy. He wondered how she felt when he did the same to her.

Class went incredibly slow for Timmy. Near the end, Timmy got nervous. He packed his things so he could dash when she did. He didn't want to lose her. Sure enough, Darcy was the first one out the door at the end of class.

Timmy quickly followed. She walked briskly as if she knew he were behind her. He ran to catch up to her. "Darcy!"

As soon as Timmy ended up in front of her, Darcy turned the opposite way. Timmy frowned and sighed. She obviously didn't want to see him so he wasn't going to force her. Darcy stopped walking and looked behind her. Timmy looked back at her with a small smile. Darcy balled her fists and stomped back to him. "What."

There was an awkward pause. Timmy's heart started racing. This was the moment he feared and anticipated. Now it was here. His mind went black. "I got a C on our homework."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Did the world end?"

"It didn't." He admitted. Darcy rolled her eyes again and began to leave. "About that Friday-"

"If you tell anyone about _that_ Friday, I'll kill you!"

Timmy put his hands in his pockets. "I-I think I l-like you t-too." He said looking down.

"Oh for fuck's sake, I've really sunken low." Darcy folded her arms and looked away. "I do not like you." She said with clenched teeth. "I just like arguing. That's all..."

Timmy stood nervously trying to build the courage to do something. Throwing caution to the wind, he pecks her during her denial.

Darcy stopped talking. She didn't say anything for a while. But suddenly she grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall. "What the hell was that?"

Timmy wanted to disappear. "sorry..."

"You should be." Darcy pulls him to her with both hands. She crashed her lips on his. Timmy's eyes widened before he allowed them to close. Still trembling, he put his arms around Darcy. She got closer to him and deepened the kiss. It was better than he imagined. It wasn't just the physical pleasure, it was the emotional. He felt like he had a fever while floating in the rain. It was better than any high they had. This was passion and they loved it.

**(A/N) I noticed there was a lot of alcohol consumed in this fic. That's because it's based in college and it helps escalate things without it being out of character. I think of alcohol as a fanfiction cheat code. I didn't make Riven come because he would probably say something to ruin Lucy's self-esteem.  
**

_**Next Chapter: Final chapter. Graduation.**_


	6. Chapter 6

sparklelovee: Riven/Icy, sounds challenging, but awesome. I'll give it a shot. It might take a while, I don't have an idea for a plot so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, YouTube, Byz's Do You Wanna, Taboo, or Disney's Hercules.

Chapter 6: The Products

Darcy looked through her phone. Everyone was studying for their finals. This included the redhead two feet away from her. He stared intensely at the textbook. She was looking for new cosplay ideas. Randomly she came across Disney's Megara after watching a fanmade music video of the song Do You Wanna Fuck? She didn't mind the outfit especially since it was in her favorite color; she was turned off that Megara was a Disney character though. The fact that Megara's leading male resembled her own swayed her opinion. She went to YouTube and watched the movie just to see if it was worth it. When, it was over, Darcy watched Timmy as he closed his eyes and tried to memorize sections. Once he was satisfied he would smile to himself and turn the page only to repeat the process. He didn't even register her presence. She didn't know why she invited him over. She knew he was going to be that way. He always entered his own world when studying. It didn't matter if she was _friend_ Darcy or even _girlfriend_ Darcy.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. Timmy froze when he felt her nails trace his scalp. It felt really good, and was way too distracting. He breathed and tried to focus on his studies. He was a little surprised that Darcy wasn't doing the same. Instead she was running her hands over his shoulders and chest. "Darcy...!"

"Hmm, you are bulking up." She mused. Timmy removed her hands and hunched into the book. He couldn't see the words, but he didn't want Darcy to see how frazzled she made him. Darcy rubbed his back. "What's wrong Timmy?" She taunted. "You've grown tense all of a sudden." She pulled the back of the back of the angled rocking chair and pulled him onto the floor. Timmy screamed in shock. Darcy only laughed and straddled his torso. A playful grin plastered her face.

Timmy swallowed. He knew Darcy might be a distraction, but not to the degree that she was. He wasn't like her. He had to study and wanted to do his best. With a sigh, he turned her onto the floor and gave her a stern look. "I want hang out too, but we have finals to study for. No more distraction, please."

Darcy put her head on the floor and waited. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to notice the position they were in. The fact that she was only dressed in a grey tank and lavender daisy dukes didn't help. He stuttered an apology and tried to get up. Darcy pulled him back down. "I really love when you're forceful."

Darcy kissed him. Timmy's resolve faltered and he kissed her back. She loved the way he kissed her. He always let her set the pace. She could feel every ounce of self control he held. Sometimes it felt like she was in a whirlwind and floating on a lake simultaneously. It wasn't pure lust, even though she knew he felt it. That's what he was holding back. Darcy opened her mouth and let his tongue explore hers. Timmy's mind became blank, he could only think about her warmth and the taste of blueberries. She sat up and pressed against his chest. Timmy embraced her and deepened the kiss; but, he stopped once he heard Darcy moan.

Timmy didn't let her go and tried to catch his breath. He could feel Darcy nipping his neck to goad him on. He was very tempted, but he couldn't. Honors Advanced Chemistry was the hardest course he ever took, he was sure the exam would be killer too. "...Darcy." He squeaked once he felt her lips on his ear. "D-darcy, I h-have to s-stud-dy."

"You don't HAVE to." She purred in his ear.

Before she could kiss him again he stopped her. "Darcy," he said sternly. "I have to s-study." His voice wavered at the end because of her hazel-gold eyes. Hiding his blush, he got up and went back to the desk. "Let's work practice problems together."

Darcy growled, but gave in. She was always amazed when Timmy resisted her. It made her want him more. She would help him study for now. If she pushed it too much Timmy would leave and she didn't want that. Darcy couldn't believe she felt this way especially about Timmy. She tried to talk herself out of her feelings each day, but once they were together the traits she grouped as negative made her laugh. She loved that he could do that for her.

* * *

On the day of their final, Darcy was the first one finished. Timmy only looked to watch her turn her exam in and leave. He shook his head, a full semester of sleeping instead of studying and she finished first. Timmy focused on his assignment and finished thirty-three minutes after her.

He called Darcy when he didn't see her outside the classroom. He didn't expect her to wait so late for him. That's when he heard airy music and a harp. Words he didn't understand soon followed. They were in different language. He followed it until he found Darcy asleep on a bench. The sound of a choir joining woke her from her sleep. Timmy smiled. Although he didn't understand the song it sounded sweet. He thought it was nice that she made that his ringtone. Darcy got annoyed with it and silenced it. She hated to be woken rashly.

"What song is that? I've never heard it before?" He asked.

Darcy stretched and ignored the question. "Are you still planning on hanging with your friends tonight?"

"Yes. Are you sure you don't want to come? I know it's not your usual definition of fun; but I think a nice quiet night would be a nice change of pace."

"We're graduating. There will be no slow night anytime soon. What do you want to do until we split?"

Timmy looked at his shoes and shuffled his feet. "I kinda want to kiss you... I-I mean if that's okay."

Darcy smacked her teeth and forced him to look at her. "I want to do more than kiss you." She put her arms around him. "If that's okay." She mimicked.

Timmy swallowed and searched his flustered brain for an answer.

**Later...**

Timmy felt the most relaxed he had in ages! He'd managed to beat his previous high score on the X-Box, now he was close to beating it again. Even though his grades weren't posted yet, Timmy knew he did well. He received a call from a group doing medical research and development in Atlanta. Out of his options, he liked it best. They would secure his housing for the first six months and still pay him for doing his dream job. They were even paying for his grad school. He could cross of eight and nine of his condensed life plan. He couldn't wait until his friends returned so he could tell them the good news.

The door opened and Sky greeted him. Bloom and Stella weren't far behind. Eventually the rest of the Specialist and Winx entered. This included his pink haired ex-girlfriend. Timmy paused his game and looked at her. He forgot how pretty she was. He felt the butterflies return once he met her purple eyes. She looked conflicted. Tecna had a lot of things she wanted to say to Timmy and a lot she wanted to ask. It was slightly intimidating to do so. He was changed. It wasn't just his muscles, but also his aura.

"Hello Timmy"

"H-hi Tecna" Tecna sighed in relief. She was wrong. He was still the same Timmy.

"Let's play Taboo!" Bloom announced breaking the reunion of Timmy and Tecna.

"I think we all have our pairs." Stella said holding Brandon's arm. She looked at Timmy and Tecna. She was leaving them no choice. "We're so going to win."

"Fat chance of that, Stella." Musa said competitively, ignoring the fact that Riven was focused on Aisha.

"You don't mind, do you Timmy?"

Timmy shook his head. "N-no." He didn't mind; but, he knew someone who might.

**Meanwhile...**

The Trix and Tritannus were the last to arrive at the Cloud Tower dormitory pool party. Darcy and Stormy instantly went on the makeshift dance floor while Icy and Tritannus went to the pool. Tritannus made an obnoxious cannonball and splashed everyone around him. Icy sat on the edge, not planning on getting in, but Tritannus eventually pulled her in.

Darcy eventually got bored with the selection and sat at a vacant table. She put on her glasses and read a random book. Several guys came up to her wanting her attention, but she didn't even bother to look up. She looked incredibly sexy in her black bikini, but she wished she was elsewhere. The party wasn't what she thought it would be; she regretted not taking Timmy up on his offer. They would have dominated game night; and, if they didn't she would cheat to make it so.

Drops of chlorinated water splattered her book and body. Icy and Tritannus unfortunately returned. Darcy definitely regretted coming. The party was boring; Icy was lovesick and now her book was damp. Tritannus whipped his hair back and relaxed. "Icy, pass me my phone."

"In a second." She replied happily.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Stormy appeared and was disgusted as well. "I remember the days when you'd give the commands versus taking them." Stormy said drunk, and upset.

"Jealous?" Icy asked in a degrading way. "I would be too if I were you. Darcy's got a man, well half of one. And I have perfection."

"I DON'T NEED A MAN!" Stormy yelled

"Timmy is not half a man. He's smart, funny, devoted and in a few months will be making more money than that freak ever will." She said trying to hold back her anger. She didn't know why she got pulled into Stormy and Darcy's argument. "I'm not his girlfriend." She denied, then glared at Tritannus. "And I'm also not his lapdog."

"I guess it's good you're not his girlfriend because he's having plenty of fun with some girl who's not you." Tritannus sneered. "My cousin Aisha posted a couple of pictures of them together, happy and away from you."

Darcy glared at him. "I couldn't care less." She laid into her set and went back to her book. For the rest of the night it was a struggle to read past the same page.

* * *

Timmy and Tecna won every board game they played. They especially did well in Taboo. He still knew how her mind worked and she was good at explaining things. Now he watched as his friends went to their rooms with their girlfriends. Riven gave him a thumbs up before closing his door. Timmy sat on the couch torn on his next move should be. Tecna sat next to him. They were in silence for over five minutes until Timmy finally broke it.

"I-I'm happy to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Silence... "So which offer did you take?"

Timmy smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to announce it! Medical research in Atlanta."

"It sounds like a perfect fit with exception to the city. I always thought you'd be suited for more rural areas."

Timmy nodded. "Me too at first, but now I'm excited."

"I'm happy for you." More silence... "I missed speaking to you, Timmy."

"...I'm sorry things ended the way they did." Timmy scratched the back of his head. "I want you to know that I didn't cheat on you. Darcy got upset with both of us and baited you."

"I believe you. Thinking back, she was so vague. It was me assuming the worst and getting too emotional to listen to facts. Will you forgive me for that?"

"Of course!" They hugged in agreement. "I'm glad we're friends again." He said sincerely.

Tecna frowned. "I was hoping we could be more than that."

Timmy paused and looked at Tecna. He could tell she was being genuine. She was everything he'd wanted in a woman; well, she used to be. A month ago he would have jumped at this offer; but he wasn't with Darcy a month ago. "I-I'm sorry, I'm w-with Darcy now."

"Darcy?!" Tecna drew back in shock and disgust. "How could you be with Darcy?! She was with Riven."

"Was." Timmy emphasized. He didn't think a two week relationship based on the physical was a threat to what they had.

"Well she IS a horrible girl. So are you two moving to Atlanta together?" She asked, her voice laced with jealousy.

Timmy blushed. "I-I haven't asked yet."

'Yet.' Tecna felt her heart shatter. "You're making an enormous mistake. I can't believe you're going to ruin your life and plans!"

"I'm not ruining my plans, I'm changing them."

* * *

Timmy knocked on Darcy's door. After Tecna left, he decided he couldn't put it off any longer. He wasn't sure what she was going to say. Atlanta was definitely a city for Darcy; but, it was be a huge and dramatic leap in their relationship. They were together for less than a month, he didn't really expect her to say yes. He just didn't want things to end before they began. Darcy wasn't the long distance relationship type.

Stormy answered and looked Timmy up and down. "What the hell do you want?"

"I h-have to ask Darcy something." He stumbled. Her friends made him nervous.

"Oh yeah, what?"

Timmy laughed nervously. "I'm sure she'll tell you after I ask."

"Oh my GOD! You're going to ask her to marry you!" Timmy shook his head. "Yes you are! You freak!"

"I'm not!"

"I don't care anyway! Marry Darcy and have all the geeklets you want!" She let Timmy in and stormed to her room. He went to Darcy's bedroom. She was too busy sewing fabric to notice him.

He tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't flinch or look up at him. "Hi Darcy."

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"There's something I want t-to ask you." Timmy said, hoping his tongue wouldn't tie.

Darcy shrugged. "You're back with Tecna, whoop-de-fucking-doo."

"N-no, why would you think that?"

"It doesn't matter if you are. It's not like we were a thing." Darcy said biting the thread.

Timmy was used to Darcy saying hurtful things, but it didn't mean it never hurt. "N-nothing happened with me and Tecna. Are you mad at me?"

Darcy threw the unfinished costume on her desk. "Why would I be mad? Unless you want to get back with her?"

"I wouldn't. I have you." He said with a blush

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You act as if that means anything."

That was low, even for her. After all that they've shared, he didn't know how she could say that. His resolve to ask her dissipated. "...I'm going to leave now."

Timmy had his head lowered as he left her room. Darcy watched him leave trying not to care. She ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't mean it that way..."

From that moment, Timmy and Darcy didn't speak. Timmy didn't have the nerve and Darcy had too much pride. He was miserable! The Specialists paraded their girlfriends everywhere. He couldn't escape any of the couples and started feeling alone. Timmy scrolled through old conversations with Darcy and reminisced. He definitely missed her. He missed her conversation, sensuality and self-assured smile. It was as if she became a vital part of him overnight.

Musa and Riven walked by him, but tried not to disturb him. They knew things with Darcy weren't going well and didn't want to interfere. Timmy was unknowingly humming the ringtone Darcy picked for Musa heard the melody she started singing the lyrics. Timmy looked at her surprised and stopped humming. Musa stopped singing.

"My bad, I just like that song." She apologized.

"I don't know it actually. I've only head it a couple of times, but in a different language." Timmy admitted.

Musa started from the beginning. Timmy felt his eyes water. It was a lovely song, uncharacteristically Darcy. She never ceased to surprise him. Once he thought he had her figured out, she'd throw a curve ball. She was the ultimate puzzle. If he wasn't so sure she was out, he'd go to her. The next time he'd see he they'd walk across the stage. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**The Next Day...**

Darcy fumbled with her hat and keeping it securely on her head. She'd tried pinning it, but they always became undone because of her glasses. Icy and Stormy only snickered at her failure. She only rolled her eyes. Next year they would have to deal with the same problem. Stormy needed to boost her GPA and Icy missed too many classes. For the first time since they were preteens, the Trix were going to part. This wasn't a good day for Darcy. She was leaving her sisters and had to end things with Timmy. She knew he had a bright future ahead of him and already accepted a job. She learned that via Facebook; they hadn't talked about it. She knew he wanted to when he came over that day. She could deal with it; once she saw those photos of him and Tecna, she felt like he was going to say he was moving and continuing his long distance relationship with Miss Prim and Proper. Their silence made her think she pushed him away. Oh well, better sooner than later.

"Hey Darcy, that nerd is coming." Icy said laughing.

Darcy turned around to see Timmy running towards her. He held the graduation gown in his hands like ladies of the past. Stormy and Icy were dying of laughter. Darcy covered her face embarrassed for the both of them. "Darcy." He said catching his breath.

"What are you doing? Graduation's about to start."

Timmy caught his breath and swallowed. He closed his fist and tries to ignore the audience they gained. "I-it does mean a lot."

"What?" Darcy asked folding her arms. "You're not making any sense."

"Whatwehave, i-it means a lot to me a-and to you." Timmy explained. Icy cackled harder.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. Our brief thing doesn't matter anyway. Once we walk across this stage, you'll go your way and I'll go mine."

"Darcy, stop!" He said firmly. Icy and Stormy stopped their laughing. Darcy's eyes widened in shock. A couple more people stopped their own conversations to listen to theirs. Timmy could feel the eyes on him and began to sweat. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I like you, I-I like you a lot. And I already know much you like me so you don't have to say it-"

"Who says I like you?"

"You did! Every time I call you and "Ti vada o no" plays, you do! Even if it's in Italian..." He stopped Darcy before she could talk her way out of it. "I'mgoingtoAtlanta! ...I already have a job a-and a place to live, TWO bedrooms, one and a h-half bath. That's stable, I'd appreciate it if my girlfriend would be too."

Timmy took a deep breath and tried not to pass out going back to his friends. Icy and Stormy are shocked at first, but then started badmouthing him for the scene he caused and laughing at Darcy for falling in love for a nerd who got more embarrassing by the day. Darcy told them both to shut up. She looked in Timmy's direction and contemplated what he said. Before she could go to him, the ceremony started.

Darcy didn't care about disturbing the ceremony, but stopped once campus police threatened to kick her out. So she waited. A scowl was on her face the entire ceremony. Icy and Stormy were asleep. She would have fallen asleep too if her mind wasn't racing. The Winx, minus Tecna, were alert and taking pictures in support of their boyfriends. Once they started calling names, the Trix woke up. They kept a bored look on their face until they called Timmy's name.

"Timothy Magix"

"BOOO!" "NERD!" They yelled disrespectfully.

Some of the people in the crowd laughed at their antics. Darcy noticed Timmy get red as he accepted his diploma. Darcy glared at the crowd; she left her spot in line and got on stage. Before campus security or the administration could act on her intrusion, Darcy turned Timmy around and kissed him. The crowd stopped laughing and began to cheer and whistle. Timmy held her waist and smiled in their kiss. Darcy ran her fingers through his hair as she broke it. Timmy pushed his foggy glasses up and took her hand. They walked off the stage together.

**(A/N) Will there be a sequel, most definitely, but not anytime soon. That one most likely will be rated M. It took a lot out of me to keep this last chapter T. On a random note, Timmy's ringtone was Disney's I Won't Say I'm In Love, but the Italian version (for many reasons). Thank you for reading and reviewing. A special thanks to Chibi Horsewoman for suggesting this pair.  
**


End file.
